24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm
|code = 8AFF24 |author = Howard Gordon |director = Brad Turner}} Overburdened by the weight of her recent actions, President Allison Taylor cancels the peace summit and prepares to tender her resignation, promising to expose the conspiracy she helped cover up. Charles Logan arranges for a mercenary unit to permanently silence Jack Bauer, but Jack escapes with the help of the President and his allies at CTU. Now wanted by both the American and Russian governments, Jack says goodbye to Chloe O'Brian and prepares to flee the country. Episode guide *Cole Ortiz tells about the bug Jack put on Logan, and how Jack seems to want President Suvarov dead because Jack learned Suvarov gave the order for Renee's death. Chloe urges Cole to find the evidence, but Cole thinks it's more important to save Suvarov. *Dalia Hassan tells President Allison Taylor she will refuse to make peace with the U.S. or with Russia. Taylor says Dalia will sign the treaty, threatening her with military action. * , on the manhunt for Bauer, gets captured by Bauer after getting off the phone with CTU New York. After taking Pillar to a garage, Bauer gets him to plead for his life, then knocks him out. Chloe and Cole, meanwhile, catch Jack on a security camera. * catches Chloe as she walks in to the utility room where Jack is. She claims to care about Jack and to want to save his life, but he puts her out with a sleeper hold. *Jack calls Charles Logan and tells him to talk to Suvarov, and tell him his life's in danger. At the United Nations building, Yuri Suvarov addresses the press with a soliloquy on Omar Hassan's death. Dalia Hassan looks distressed behind him. He says that on behalf of Russia, he extends friendship to President Allison Taylor of the United States and Dalia Hassan of the IRK. The second he finishes, Dalia leaves the stage. The UN Secretary General says that there will be time for questions after the signing ceremony. Avoiding eye contact, Dalia tells Taylor and Suvarov that she will see them both at the signing. After Dalia leaves, Taylor tells Suvarov that Dalia knows about his complicity in her husband's death. Suvarov is surprised that Dalia is still willing to sign the treaty, but Taylor shrugs it off as Dalia knowing "the benefits of peace". Suvarov still seems doubtful , but before their conversation can continue, one of Suvarov's aides approaches and says that he has a phone call. Taylor leaves and Suvarov takes the phone: it's Charles Logan. While Jack Bauer watches through a rifle scope across the street, Logan tells Suvarov that he needs to speak to him in his suite because he thinks there is a mole in Suvarov's camp. Suvarov agrees to meet with Logan. At the Hart Building, Chloe O'Brian comes to. Handcuffed to a railing, she is unable to take the sniper rifle away from Jack. She pleads with him that killing Suvarov is the wrong thing to do, and the audio file he has can be used to expose Suvarov. Jack says that President Taylor could shut down any attempt they make to distribute the file to media outlets and government agencies. Chloe's phone begins to ring; she tells Jack that it is Cole Ortiz and if she does not answer it, he will storm the building with a CTU TAC team. Jack says that by the time they get there it will be too late. He looks through the sniper scope at President Logan. In the Mobile Command Unit, Cole realizes that Chloe is not going to answer her phone. He picks up a radio and calls Nate Burke, heading the Delta command unit, and tells him that there is a sniper threat from the 22nd floor of the Hart building. Burke asks for an I.D. on the shooter, and Cole tells him it is Jack. Burke reminds him of the order to use lethal force against Jack, and Cole confirms that that order still stands. Burke understands and directs his team into the building. Suvarov arrives on Logan's floor. Across the courtyard, Chloe continues to plead with Jack. She tells him that she can walk him out of there before the TAC team arrives. When Jack still does not respond, she reminds him that killing a Russian President on U.S. soil will be considered an act of war. Jack replies that Suvarov facilitating a terrorist attack on the U.S. was an act of war. Chloe continues to try to stop him and Jack yells at her to shut up. "Or what? You're going to kill me too?", she snaps back. Jack takes a moment to realize what he said, then tells Chloe that Suvarov needs to be stopped. Chloe reminds Jack of all the innocent people who will lose their lives if he provokes a war with a nuclear power. is embarrassed when he has nothing to say to Suvarov]] In the UN building, Ellen Kramer tells Logan that Suvarov has arrived. He does not respond, and she prompts again. Eventually he comes around and tells her to send him in. Chloe asks why Jack sees it worthwhile to start a war because he lost someone. She asks if Renee would want him to start a war in her name. Mentioning Renee seems to be a turning point for Jack. Chloe says that Renee would want him to use the data card to get justice. As Suvarov walks into the room, Jack, conflicted, finally relents. He makes Chloe promise to see it through and do as he asks, because he won't be able to get out of the building alive. Suvarov asks Logan who he thinks is a traitor within his government. Logan looks at him awkwardly for several moments, expecting Jack to shoot him. Eventually, he says that he was mistaken and received some bad intelligence. Angrily, Suvarov leaves with Gregor and Vasily and Logan says that he will see Suvarov after the treaty signing. As they go, Logan tells Ellen Kramer to find Jason Pillar. forces Chloe to shoot him]] In the Hart building, the Delta team are closing in on Jack and Chloe's location. Chloe notices them on the cameras that Jack hacked into. He gives her the data card with the recording and his video message on and tells her that she won't make it out of the building with him. He says that she has to shoot him so it looked like she forced him to stop from assassinating Suvarov. As he points his gun at her, Chloe insists that she cannot shoot him. He shouts at her to do it, and that if she cares about him at all she will do. Time and time again she says that she cannot, and so Jack raises his gun to his own head, shouting, "Damn you!" Just before he can kill himself, Chloe shoots him in the shoulder, seconds before the Delta team bursts in. Burke asks her what happened and she says that Jack drew his weapon, so she shot him first. Burke signals over the radio that Jack is down. At Mobile Command Unit, Cole gets a call from Chloe. He asks what happened with Jack, saying that he heard that she shot him. Chloe says that he should stay at Mobile Command and she will bring the memory chip to him. Cole asks what Jack's status is. Chloe says that EMTs are working on him. She hangs up and walks out of the room. As she walks past Jack he nods at her. Chloe walks into the foyer of the Hart building, but is stopped by Nate Burke who says that Jason Pillar had been found locked in the back of his SUV in the garage. He had ordered for her to be kept in the building to debrief her. Chloe says that she is busy, but Burke refuses to let her leave. She asks when he will arrive, and Burke says that he is on his way up. Reluctantly, Chloe returns to the room where she shot Jack. Jack notices her back in the room and looks alarmed. Across the hallway, Jason Pillar arrives on the 22nd floor, speaking to Logan on the phone. Logan tells him that Jack has a recording that implicates him as well as Suvarov. Pillar says that he will recover whatever Jack has. He goes into the utility room where Jack is and Burke tells him that, as per Pillar's request, he searched Jack's person. Pillar goes through the things found, and retrieves the voice recorder but finds the memory chip missing. He takes Burke out of the room and informs him that the chip from the recorder — which poses a threat to national security — is missing. Burke says he will find it. is angry at Pillar for suggesting that she was helping Jack]] Pillar returns to the room and asks Chloe what happened. She says that Jack drew he weapon, so she shot him. Pillar asks if Jack gave her anything, and she says if he did she would have filed it into evidence. He tells her to empty her pockets. At first resistant, Chloe adheres when Pillar threatens to do it for her. She does so and there is no memory chip. He then proceeds to search her. As he does, she asks why she would help Jack if she just shot him. Pillar concludes his search and finds nothing. Chloe storms out, saying, "I hope you enjoyed yourself!" When she reaches the elevator, she checks the back of her phone, where she hid the chip, and finds it still there safely. Back in the utility room, Pillar leans over Jack, asking where the memory card is. When Jack refuses to respond, Jason asks if he is stable enough to be treated at CTU. An EMT said that he should be; the place where he was shot ensured there would be no permanent damage. Pillar realizes that Chloe shot Jack there purposefully so as to not wound him critically. Jason calls Mobile Command, but Jack weakly calls him over. Pillar gets closer and closer to Jack until he is close enough for Jack to leap up and bite Jason's ear. He screams and CTU agents try to pull, but Jack manages to bite off most of the ear before they can pull him away. Pillar shouts to lock Chloe down and get rid of Jack. Chloe arrives at the Mobile Command Unit and Cole tells her that Arlo is ready to receive the file. She explains why she shot Jack. Cole asks how she knew that she would not kill Jack, and with a worried look Chloe says that she didn't. She begins to upload the file, but at that moment agents storm in and try to arrest her. Cole holds them off but not for long; the download makes it to 22% complete before Agent Beck forces his way past Cole. Burke arrives and pulls the data card, canceling the upload. Chloe pleads with him that Pillar is part of a cover up but Burke does not listen; he calls Pillar and tells him that they successfully stopped Chloe and Cole. Pillar tells Burke to send them to CTU under lock down, and see that the data card gets to President Logan. Allison Taylor watches Jack's recording which convinces her to stop the peace process]] Charles Logan approaches President Allison Taylor in her suite at the UN building with the data chip. He says that it is the evidence Jack had against him that he was using with Chloe and Cole to try to expose the Russians by spreading it out to law enforcement groups. But thanks to his team's hard work, they managed to stop him. He congratulates her, saying that she "won." He gives her the chip, and casually mentions that the contents are not worth hearing. The President asks about Jack, and Logan said that he will never let this go. Taylor agrees. Logan says that because "our" peace agreement is only just getting started, it needs to be protected from Jack Bauer. Taylor says that they can lock him down, but Logan insists that he will "rise out of the deepest hole in ground" unless they stop him now. Realizing that Logan means murder, Taylor looks shocked and stands up, staring out the window. Logan says that he has taken it upon himself to arrange a team of mercenaries to intercept Jack on his way back to CTU New York. Taylor remains quiet. Logan takes her silence as indirect approval, and leaves. Taylor sits back down at her desk and plugs the memory chip into her computer. Jack's message to Kim appears on the screen and she watches. Before she can watch more, the phone rings. She pauses the video and answers. It is Tim Woods; he tells her that representatives from the delegations are there and ready for her to come and sign the peace treaty. She asks about the Secretary General—he is there, too. She thanks Woods and hangs up, before resuming the video. The video ends and Taylor removes the card, a tear in her eye. She sits back in her chair in realization. and Pillar celebrate]] Jason Pillar arrives outside Logan's suite at the UN building. He informs Logan that Bauer is already being handled. Logan smiles and says that he underestimated the President's willingness to be part of the cover-up. Pillar agrees. The President comes out of her suite. Logan wishes her luck. She nods to him and walks towards the elevator. Logan and Pillar go back to Logan's office. Logan suggests a drink in celebration and to "numb Jason's ear pain". Jason agrees to have whatever Logan is drinking. Logan pours two glasses of liquor and says that Pillar did well by keeping his eye on the prize. They toast to Taylor and the peace treaty and the credit they will receive from their involvement in the day's events. Downstairs, Suvarov and Dalia look at each other before sitting down at the head of the room. Dalia comments to Jamot that she cannot wait until the facade is over and they can return home. Taylor walks into the room to warm applause. She smiles as she passes the delegates. Tim Woods puts Omar Hassan's pen on the podium at the front of the room. invites the delegates to join him at the podium]] Taylor reaches the front of the room and shakes hands with Dalia and Suvarov. Applause subsides as the Secretary General tells everyone to talk their seats. He greets the delegates and distinguished guests and says that they bear witness to "one of the world's defining dramas" and their work here should help improve all relations. He invites Taylor, then Suvarov and finally Dalia to join him. Taylor and Suvarov instantly go, but Dalia does not move. Taylor looks nervously down at her as Dalia exchanges looks with Kayla. Realizing she has no other option, Dalia goes to join the others. The Secretary General explains the rules of the treaty, then invites Suvarov to sign it. As he does so, the audience applauds. Dalia is next to sign the treaty, which she does so after a moment's hesitation. Once again, the other delegates applaud. President Taylor is then called to sign the treaty. She opens the pen box and looks at the gift inside. She unscrews the lid and prepares to sign, then takes a look over the audience. Tim Woods looks confused at her hesitation. Taylor turns to Dalia, then turns back and reconsiders the treaty. After a moment's thought, she puts the lid back on the pen and gives it to Dalia. "Your husband meant me to have this. I cannot accept it." Dalia smiles in relief. Suvarov, realizing what Taylor is about to do, tries to intervene but Taylor bypasses him and addresses the audience directly. She announces that she has participated in a conspiracy to hide crimes that were made in the run up to the treaty. Echoing the words from Jack's video, she says that "before there can be a meaningful peace, justice must be served." She then says that she will issue a full statement within the hour, but that for now the peace process is over. As she leaves the room, a confused Tim Woods runs behind her. Taylor tells him to contact CTU and alert Jack's medical transport that it is in danger. Woods, confused, does as she says. Taylor, shaking, tells him that she has made a terrible mistake that she can never undo, but he has to help her from making it worse. She gets into an elevator with him, bound for Logan's floor. after scrambling out of the destroyed ambulance]] Despite Woods' call, Jack's medical convoy has already been attacked. A wounded Jack crawls out from a wrecked ambulance and looks around to see unconscious agents around him in destroyed vehicles. A radio issues warnings of the supposedly impending attack. Before he can absorb the situation any further, a group of masked men place a bag over his head. In the elevator, Woods gets word that Jack's ambulance was already hit. He tells the President. The UN Secretary General addresses the press, explaining that Taylor refused to sign the peace treaty and cited unspecified crimes as the reason. Upstairs, Logan and Pillar watch the report on CNB in Logan's suite. They are mortified: each faces a litany of the most serious criminal charges now that Taylor refuses to cover their backs. Moments later, the phone rings. Logan knows it is Taylor asking about Jack Bauer. Pillar goes to answer but Logan tries to stop him. Pillar says that "it's over" and there is no need to add murder to the list. Logan seems to agree, and Pillar answers it. Before the conversation can progress, however, Logan hits Pillar over the head with a glass liquor decanter. Pillar falls the floor, a gash emerging in the back of his head. A crazed Logan pulls Pillar's own gun from him and says, "This was my last chance. And Bauer took it away!" He grabs a pillow from the sofa, and places it over Jason's head before shooting him dead. Moments later, the President arrives outside along with Tim Woods and a group of Secret Service agents. Woods knocks on the door, but no one answers. He calls for a master key when he realizes it's locked. President Taylor bangs on the door, demanding that Logan open up. Inside, Logan puts the gun to his chin and pulls the trigger. Taylor is rushed away from the door after the noise of the gunshot is heard. She yells to Woods that she needs Logan alive. In the suite, medics struggle to keep the unconscious Logan alive, the former President having failed to kill himself. Allison Taylor comes in and asks if he can be saved. Tim Woods says that it is likely, but that Logan may have suffered brain damage from the gunshot. Taylor is angry: Logan knew he was the only one who could save Jack. Woods suggests that CTU could scan their aerial drone archive to find him. Taylor orders for Woods to take Chloe and Cole out of arrest and set them on finding Jack. Woods tells her that he already did that. She thanks him. At CTU New York, Eden Linley is taken away by CTU security. Chloe lets Cole out of holding, explaining that Taylor called off the peace treaty but had already ordered a hit on Jack. When she tried to call it off, she found his ambulance had already been attacked. Chloe tells Cole that Taylor had everyone cleared out of CTU apart from the two of them and Arlo Glass, who is redirecting an unmanned aerial drone to over the ambush site. and Cole find out that Jack's ambulance was attacked]] Arlo finds the site: Jack is missing and the agents escorting him were left injured from the attack. Arlo rewinds the video feed and sees Jack being kidnapped and taken into a black van. He tracks it along Delancey but loses it under the Williamsburg Bridge. Chloe instructs him to switch to real time. The black van pulls into a lot just under the bridge. Arlo manages to locate it, bringing up a feed of the area on the main screen. Chloe orders Arlo to send NYPD units to the vicinity, but Cole says that they will not make it in time. Chloe walks away, suddenly getting another idea. prepares to execute Jack]] Jack is taken out of the van by Nantz. He tells a subordinate that they will rendezvous with Team B in ten minutes. Nantz takes Jack to a separate area of the lot and makes him sit on his knees, pulling the bag off his head. He tells Jack that he knows who he is, and so he will make Jack's death quick. Jack laughs at this and asks if he should thank him. Jack then tries to escape by kicking the underside of Nantz's knee and knocking him to the ground. Due to Jack being handcuffed and wounded, however, Nantz overpowers him. He takes Jack back to his position kneeling, and Jack takes one final look at his surroundings. Nantz approaches him with the gun, saying that "orders are orders." Jack tells him to pull the trigger, but seconds before Nantz can, a subordinate runs up to him and tells him to stop: President Taylor is on the line. She says that CTU used a directed microwave signal to get through to their phone. The commando covers Jack as Nantz takes the call. Taylor tells him to release Jack Bauer immediately. She says that they should leave Jack where he is and exit through the West Gate until the FBI arrives. When Nantz starts to protest, Taylor fiercely tells him that the aerial drone that they tracked them with is equip with two AGM-114 Hellfire missiles that she will use on them if they didn't flee. Nantz agrees to stand down, and she tells him to put Jack on the phone. Nantz tells the other commando to uncuff Jack, and then to evacuate with the other team members. Jack is given the phone by Nantz, who says that the President wants to talk to him. He tells the President that she should have let them kill him, because he will not stop. Taylor, however, tells him that there's no need for that: She did not sign the peace treaty and will soon tell the world everything that happened throughout the day. Taylor goes on to say that she will resign from office and remand herself to the Attorney General to face the consequences of her actions. Unfortunately, Jack will have to do the same. She apologizes to him for betraying him for the sake of a corrupt peace, and for not listening to him earlier. Jack says that they both have made mistakes, and Taylor says that she wishes she could turn back the time. All she can do now is tell him to leave the country before the Russian and United States forces come for him. She promises to buy him as much time as possible, and apologizes again, before saying goodbye and ending the call. Tim Woods stands by her side. looks up at the aerial drone just before Arlo switches off the feed]] Jack, still kneeling, dials a number on his cell phone. Chloe, Arlo and Cole watch. Moments later, Chloe's phone rings. He tells her that Taylor said she will try to give him a little time to get out of the country. Chloe tells him that she was listening in on the conversation. Jack tells Chloe that she has to protect Kim and her family, as the Russians will try to use them to get to Jack. Chloe promises to look after her and put her into protection. He asks how much time she thinks he has, and she says she will buy him as much time as she can. Jack tells Chloe that when she first came to CTU, he never knew that she would be the one he would rely on to cover his back. Turning to look directly at the drone camera, he acknowledges that everything she has done today was to help him, and thanks her for all of it. She wishes him luck and he hangs up. Chloe, weeping, hangs up too. Jack stands up and limps out of the lot. Chloe tells Arlo to recall the drone back to the base. Jack looks up at the drone again and begins to run away. He turns one last time and looks up at it as it zooms in on his face. Chloe stares at Jack's face on the video screen one final time and then tells Arlo to shut the screen down. Jack's face dissolves into static. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Jamie Martz as Nate Burke *Alex Carter as Nantz (as Commando Leader) *Kathryn Winslow as Ellen Kramer Co-starring *John Antonini as Commando #1 *Justin Alston as Agent Beck (as "CTU Agent") *Adam Tsekhman as Suvarov's Aide *Eltony Williams as EMT Uncredited *Thom Williams as CTU agent Production staff Background information and notes * Not counting'' Redemption, this is the 192nd episode of ''24. * This time, to signify the end of the series, the final clock does not count up to the final hour (04:00:00). Instead, it counts down the final three seconds from 00:00:03 to 00:00:00. This is the only episode of the show to feature a descending timer. * The original broadcast of this episode did not contain a "Previously on 24" segment. In this version, all the times shown on the clock are around two minutes earlier than those in the full version, which was featured on Fox.com and Hulu. * Jack becomes the only character to appear in every season of 24 following the absence of Agent Aaron Pierce in Season 8. * Jack's knocking out of Chloe marks the fourth time he has choked out a colleague using the words "Don't fight it." The previous occasions were Curtis Manning in Season 5, and Bill Buchanan and Renee Walker in Season 7. He also knocks out Mike Doyle in Season 6 but instead says "easy." * This is the second season finale to have Jack on the run from a foreign government after receiving a warning phone call from a US President, and escaping with the help of his friends from CTU. This finale involves the Russians and President Allison Taylor, mirroring the Season 4 finale, where former President David Palmer phoned Jack to warn him that his life was in danger and had the help of CTU friends Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler to escape. Besides Jack, Chloe O'Brian and Charles Logan are the two only characters to present in both escapes. * Jack does not kill anyone in this episode or the previous episode, the first time that this has happened in the final two hours of a season. * Jason Pillar is the only character to die in the final two episodes of the season—the fewest of any season. * Jack's "thank you" to Chloe was elected the greatest Jack Bauer line by the fans at Greatest Jack Bauer Lines. * Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz, and Arlo Glass are the only characters to appear in all 24 episodes in the eighth season. * Cole Ortiz and Arlo Glass become the fifth and sixth characters to appear in every episode of their sole seasons. Teri Bauer, Chase Edmunds, Nadia Yassir and Tom Lennox (even though he made an appearance in Redemption this is not counted as a season) are the other four characters to have done so. * When Jack is about to be executed near the end, the music which plays is the same one which played moments before Ryan Chappelle's execution on Season 3. * The music which plays in the final few minutes of the finale mirrors the music played in Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am (also a season finale), where Jack jumps off the helicopter consisting of Bill Buchanan, Josh Bauer and Cheng Zhi and into the ocean. * There was no final split screen at the end of this series finale. * This is the first and only time when the "events occur in real time" title card comes in the final episode of a season. * This episode marks the one and only time where Charles Logan kills someone directly. * With regards to Jack and Chloe's conversation at the end of the show, Howard Gordon said that it was not something that was planned from the beginning. "That was something we came to fairly later in the game. And it was an image I was certainly searching for all year but not one that I found until the very end." * About 8.9 million people watched this episode when it first aired. http://hollywoodinsider.ew.com/2010/05/25/24-series-finale-ratings-a-humble-goodbye/ * Sean Callery won his third Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition in a series for his work on this episode. * This episode aired on August 24 (3 months after its original airing) in Brazil. *'Error': Allison Taylor mentions that Omar Hassan was killed 6 hours ago. It was actually 7 hours ago. *'Error': Yuri Suvarov's signature changes between scenes. * In a 2016 interview for Variety, co-creator Robert Cochran, and writers Howard Gordon, Manny Coto, and Evan Katz all chose this episode as their favorite from Season 8. References See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) Day 824 824 Category:Season finales 824